battlefront_heroesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Lamborghini2014/@comment-25644015-20150218170358/@comment-25853520-20150226091614
j'ai proposer ca a gosu groupe: hellos gosu group here are my Idde to improve battlefront héroes: other: - (New Generation solo mission) ca be like for solo mission except it's been attacking us (at the beginning of the navy and after avce with cyborgue and cruiser!) - (Out cauldron) Commes for communications relay but lots to the base (10% more as productiviter (plus increase), 10% moin resource necessary for upgrading or train) .all that for a time and resource limit according to the selected potion! Wiki52 - (Intelligent shield) shield shield as normal (but more expensive), but that does not extinguish an attack (the shield goes out only during the attack). -from nouveax building building: - (Commercial area) a building Ouon pourai echager of nouriture and minerals (and vice versa), for example: amount of processing -nv1: 50% - NV2: 60% -nv3: 70% - NV4: 80% - NV5: 90% (Outpost elite) as an outpost but with uniter elite (New bunker generation) as an outpost but with our own units distinction: -on the other distinction (total uniter form, the total number of dead uniter, total number of units training time). -aliance: - (Aliance of bank) a tab in the aliance or is pourai mettres resources (there will be a limit) and removed when you want! (Aliance of war) we declare wars during three days, when people attack the opposing aliance we win the point of alliance and our total stock of medals we win and with these medals (for cetaines uniter) is IMPROVE may uniter of a bonus level (it is not pourai mettres the bonus level without medals) and some improvement (can attack in the air, faster, better rate of fire) 'Grade -'plus in aliance (we could meters the thing the grader can do such as "x" can esclure, axepter quelq'un to come, grader -ca be lthough we can send mssge deprive the people of the aliance or the head and the other apitaine Aliances! -Other: we could change the equipment (which would purchase with nouriture) of the unit (AC will change the attack, defense, speed and rate of fire). -new player missions: a enemis with that rocket launcher or enemis with that outpost remplite de meca or other uniter! - A new unit: para 1 that would take place, which could jump over the holes in the bases, inaccessible for other unit. (Desamorceur) an aerial unit desamorcerai the traps within (maroon) equal to medevac, it will be slow, do not attack the opponent pourait building and have many pv a tank and take three places. (Kangaroo) launches a flame that can jump the walls (Pump pump the girl) a uniter teretrs with little life but fast which will have the same efect morale booster (Furious) like a tank but it loses its life more augmante attack (he loses 20 life, his attack increases by 22) (Elf) a uniter like a tank that would be raised from 0 but attack a row of building. (The entreneur) a medevac but terestre who wore Improve troupe (terestre and aerial) troop 1 -a new heroes: - (The zeplin) a heroes that would cost 100,000 diamond, it would be aerial (roughly like a cruiser) but do not pourait attack in the air, he would auttant major damage a robot, have the pv of a ninja , will move to a slower speed and have a recovery time of 2 hours! an aerial support: (Freezing rain) as an aerial shot but slows attacks from opposing defenses for a period equal to the bomb crygenique -a new improvement: a new improvement that will be a wall Wall same height, so it blquera uniter the Aeriene! (It will have the same pv a wall nv 11) improved communication relay: Level 5 with 10 aériensupplémentaires room and two support units, the first would be the freezing rain above and the second a kind of anti-foundations that would have the effect of a drone missile but attacking as Predator missile, range 3x3, with up to 400 damage comers such level 1-5 would have 90,130,190,270 multiplied by 380 and 20 on the walls, so that we can destroy up a wall 11 level. a new company into improvement in the outpost who spend a capaciter 30 to 40 (for 3,000,000 minerals and 20 d of improvement)! New turret: (Last hope) a turret that would wear a 9 and would care (such as a medevac) other turret but with single sible. (Super mortar) mortar that will attack every 10 seconds with twice the damage of a turret (major damage to zonne) a trap: (The resort) a trap that would fell a group of uniter terresre 3 or 4 case. Really sorry for the mistakes of hortographes!